Hey, How About I Change?
by fxcksgiving
Summary: Post s3, Alex is out of prison to find Piper waiting for her, just as she promised. They're ready to start over, to be in a normal, fully committed relationship again. But with every committed relationship, problems arise, proposals are made, and new life is discussed. Domestic Vauseman. Contains well-known characters, smut, and enough fluff to cause a cavity.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying to write something full length! I'm motivated to start a side project from my school work now that I'm done with this year's exams.**

 **If you've read my other stuff, then yes, oneshots will still be published. I'm also thinking of turning oneshots #4 & #8 (the teenage 'verse) into a full length fic packed with love, lust, and fluff just as some Vauseman withdrawal. If you're interested, do let me know. Thank you!**

 **Here's the idea I've had for a while being turned into a fic. Apologies for any errors.**

 **WARNING:** _for this chapter, nothing too explicit, just slight teasing._

 **Slow start, I know.**

 _Fic title taken from a lyric from the song 'Red' by Catfish and the Bottlemen._

()()()()()()()

They'd managed to finally overcome their problems. It took a while, but they happened. Eventually.

Piper got out of prison first- although her panty business was outed to Caputo and she got an extra two and a half years on the nine months she had left. By the time she got out, Alex still had a year and a half, however her sentence was somehow shorter this time around, and she was on good behaviour. Piper had promised Alex she'd wait for her- that she'd get an apartment and a job, and to make sure she was stable by the time Alex got out.

Lorna got out roughly the same time Piper had, and they lived together in the apartment Piper's father had set up for her for a while, until Lorna moved in with Vince. They were very close friends even after Lorna moved out.

Nicky came back from Max on good behaviour, and she was reluctant to admit she was upset when she found out that Morello was tied down. She was just happy Lorna didn't take his name in the end. Nicky and Alex looked out for each other, and became the best friends they used to be. They didn't mention the happenings at a certain Christmas. Nicky would be out in seven months, and Lorna was secretly ecstatic.

Alex, with help from Lolly, got rid of Aydin. They were fine for a while, as Caputo couldn't find a main suspect for the newly-hired guard's disappearance. Eventually, Caputo put two and two together, and with little evidence (but more than everyone else), Lolly was sent to Maximum Security with an extended sentence. Alex had a feeling they wouldn't see each for at least a very long time.

Stella was also sent to Maximum Security, with a ridiculous amount of time added to her stay in prison. She was pissed at Piper, but she was guilty, even if she had been framed for the contraband. Alex smirked as she found out Piper had got rid of her.

It took a while for Alex to trust Piper again. After her sentence was extended, she calmed down, and her little power trip was over. The inmates that knew Piper and were close to her were glad to have the old Piper back, the Piper that could have some control and could stand her ground, but wasn't the overpowered Piper.

Alex was more than happy to have _that_ Piper back. Piper apologised over and over for not believing in the brunette. The blonde was loving, she showed affection and began to really become friends with those whom she was close to. Alex was happy to see this Piper again, the Piper she fell in love with. _Her Pipes._

Piper got out around her birthday, and as a result her father gave her the one thing he'd been reluctant to give her since she landed herself in prison; her very own bookstore. He'd chosen the name of course- and because Bill didn't know who the fuck Piper would ever marry (if), he didn't anyone else's surname to the title. In the end, it was settled as _Chapman & Co. _(C&C, for short).

She'd been out for just over a year, and she'd made an easy living from the bookstore, how? She never knew. Taystee and Poussey had got out of prison within a few months of each other, and as they found Piper, the blonde didn't hesitate to hire the women at her store as staff. They were ecstatic and extremely excited to start their jobs.

Within the year or so she'd been free, she'd visited Alex every week, occasionally swapping out a visit with Alex for Nicky. (But only _very_ occasionally). Piper sent letters and packages filled with books, and even a few photos she'd kept from when they were together to Alex once or twice a week. Letters were sent to Nicky quite often when she realised the crazy bitch was back from Max.

()()()()()()()

Piper drove up to Litchfield on a particular Saturday with a huge smile on her face. She'd never expected to be this happy when driving away from her bookstore or her fresh apartment in the city to go to a prison, but Alex was getting out today, and she would never be going back there.

As she wandered into the main area, she saw the dreaded waiting area that she'd sat in when she arrived at Litchfield for the first time over three years ago. Bell and Maxwell were in the front office, presumably checking paperwork and going over the releases.

"Ah, Chapman. Good to see you again," Wanda Bell raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. "You turning yourself in again?"

"Of course." Piper did like a few of the COs, some of them just had a certain vibe.

"I see your sarcasm hasn't changed a bit. I'll get Vause." And she disappears.

"So, your girl is out today, huh? Big day." Maxwell smiled at Piper. "And do us all a favour, don't come back to this shithole of a prison. Either of you."

"Visitation?" Piper asked, keeping her eyes on the gate that Bell had exited out of.

"Nichols will be out soon, kid. Don't worry."

"Hard to say about a fucking prison." Maxwell laughed at Piper's honesty and carried on with paperwork.

Piper hates the memories of this area of the prison. It reminds her too much of the hours she spent here waiting to turn herself in. It's one of the many things she doesn't ever want to remember.

"Any of you driving to the city? I need a ride out of this shitty place." Piper hears the voice and jerks her head up, grinning at the sight of her girlfriend stood in the clothes she'd brought down to the prison for her.

"Alex," Piper grins wide, standing up and practically running to her girlfriend.

They're embracing before they can even process another thought, lips searching and finding each other's in a searing kiss. "Get me the _fuck_ out of here."

After signing the last few documents, Alex is officially a free woman. She takes Piper's hand as soon as they leave the prison and laces their fingers together. "I love that I can do that without being shanked by a creepy, rapist CO."

"Mendez could be out of prison." Piper laughs at her as she glances at their locked hands, before smiling brightly.

Alex shivers at the very thought.

"Where to first?" Piper questions as they get in the car.

Alex doesn't reply.

Instead, she leans across the centre console, gripping Piper's face and locking her fingers through the blonde strands before connecting their lips. The kiss is powerful and Alex knows it as she takes control, sweeping her tongue across Piper's lower lip and meeting Piper's in a familiar dance.

They lean their foreheads together as they break the kiss for air a while later, breathing heavily at the urgency of the kiss. "Fuck."

"I've missed that." Alex admits, her fingers tracing Piper's jaw.

"Mmm…me too," Piper kisses Alex again, this time sweetly before pulling away and starting the car.

"So, food now and then back to my apartment?" Piper asks, pulling out of Litchfield.

"Mmm," Alex confirms, watching as she leaves prison behind. Alex spends a few minutes trying to calm herself down after the intense kiss with Piper. After so long of not being able to touch Piper so intimately without guards watching like hawks, Alex wanted to take things to the next level. As much as she wanted to just spend time with her girlfriend, they hadn't had sex in over a year, and Alex was desperate.

They stop at a quiet restaurant halfway between the apartment and the prison, and Piper forces Alex to order whatever and however much she wants. Alex complies, but is more preoccupied with the blonde sat opposite her. "How's Lorna?"

"Good. She's coming to see you soon, Al," Piper tells her.

"I look forward to it. Y'know Nicky is still hung up on her?" Alex sighs at the thought before looking to Piper for her answer.

"I know. Lorna misses her though." Piper informs her. "And I've missed you."

Alex looks away from her food and glances up at Piper. "How much?"

"Too fucking much," Piper groans quietly.

"I've missed you too, babe." Alex admits quietly.

"Let's go?" Piper smiles, pays for the meal and they leave to go back to Piper's apartment.

()()()()()()()

As Piper drives back to the apartment she can feel Alex staring at her. She leave it for a while to see if she looks away, but she never does. "Al?"

"Mm?" Alex answers, continuing to look at her girlfriend.

"I feel like you're staring a hole into my soul. What are you thinking about?" Piper asks. She reaches a hand over to Alex and locks their fingers together before bringing their linked hands toward her and placing a soft kiss on the back of Alex's hand. They drop their hands back down, but their fingers stay laced together.

"I'm thinking about how long it'll take to make you come all over my tongue," Alex husks sensually.

Piper clenches her thighs together. "Don't tempt me to pull over."

Alex smirks slightly and doesn't reply, instead she moves her gaze from Piper's body to their linked hands and begins making soft, soothing circles on Piper's hand with her thumb. "We're really doing this, huh? For real this time."

"What?" Piper knows what Alex is hinting at, but she needs the confirmation first. She didn't expect Alex to bring it up, at least not this soon.

"Us. We're trying again, all strings attached, you're really my girlfriend again." Alex seems amazed that they've come this far, and after all the shit they've been through, they're really going to try again.

"Yes. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I am yours and you are mine. Again. Officially."

"Did you ever expect this?"

"Before I saw you again in Litchfield, no. Although even in Litchfield it was more of a hope, but I was a pussy that was too afraid to commit to you." Piper laughed slightly. "But now I'm fully committed to you, babe."

"You mean that?" Alex felt her heart melt. She knew Piper better than anyone, and she knew that this was completely true.

Piper nods, chancing a glance at the raven haired woman and smiling. "Of course."

"So is this the right time to tell you I love you?" Alex grins back, squeezing Piper's hand.

"It's always the right time to tell me that. I love you." Piper says back. "And lucky for you, my apartment is 2 minutes away so you can show me exactly how much you love me."

"Honestly Pipes, that sounds sweet and all but I need a rough and dirty fuck first if that's alright with you. I haven't came in months."

"Awhhhh poor baby. Holding out for you girlfriend?" Piper teased, letting their hands loose and rubbing Alex's thigh innocently.

"You're an ass." Alex laughs. She's missed this, their teasing and casual laughter. Piper makes her feel safe, happy, without a care in the world."

"You love my ass." Piper comments.

"I do."

"Damn, I know you're committed but that's way too soon for you."

Alex rolls her eyes and links their fingers again. "I can't believe I have to deal with you."

Home.

That's what love is like, Alex thinks.

It's like coming home.

 **Yo if you want a quick start with some smut in the next chapter tell me. Thanks ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update already? I'm dedicated to this shit. I've spent hours on this one, and yes. Things will pick up soon. I got a shit ton of good reviews on the first chapter, so thank you for your feedback, it genuinely helps me with motivation for this fic.**

 **Quick question: should I include Nicky and Lorna as main characters in this fic? I feel like they're needed as links to the prison and I love the friendship between the four of them. It's something I feel I should include as a main prospect of this fic.**

 **WARNING:** _smut. It gets quite explicit in this chapter. Apologies for errors._

 **Vulnerable Alex will continue to make appearance throughout the beginning of this fic, as she's getting to grips with being out of prison and being tied down to Piper again.**

()()()()()()()

As they stood in the elevator waiting for it to arrive on the right floor, they stood silently with a large space in between them. They were alone, luckily.

They made eye contact, and Alex smirked slightly.

That's when Piper lost it.

Within a second, Alex was pushed against the wall of the elevator with Piper's body pressed tightly into her, their lips locked together. Alex's hands didn't hesitate to roam Piper's upper body, and were under her shirt almost straight away. Piper had a thigh pushed between Alex's legs and her hands pulling Alex towards her, bringing them inevitably closer.

The kiss was rough, with teeth clanking and lip biting. They were caught up in it until the elevator stopped and Alex pushed her away slightly, breathing heavily. "Baby, we have to-"

Piper didn't speak, instead she grabbed Alex by the wrist and to her apartment where she opened the door and pulled the brunette inside.

The apartment itself was a fairly good size. It had two floors; on the bottom it had a living room, a kitchen/dining area and a small bathroom. Upstairs was the main bedroom with an en suite and a spare bedroom. It even had a study. The Chapmans had money, so Bill had no trouble getting his hands on this.

Piper shuts the door behind her and lets Alex glance at the apartment, but is pushed against the door and is attacked with Alex's lips at her neck. Alex growls, "I've missed your body. So. Fucking. Much."

"Yeah?" Piper groans quietly, twisting her fingers in Alex's hair and bringing their lips together.

"God, yeah," Alex smirks, connecting their lips again and groping Piper's ass.

Piper suddenly remembered how desperate Alex seemed earlier, and grinned as she broke their kiss. She smirked at Alex before switching their places so Alex was up against the door and whispered in her ear. "My turn, first."

Piper removes Alex's shirt and bra and immediately cups the brunette's full tits in her hands, brushing her thumbs over Alex's nipples.

"Fuck, Piper," Alex moans quietly. She hasn't been touched like this in over a year, so she's sensitive and eager.

"You like that?" Piper asks teasingly as she feels Alex's nipples harden under her touch.

"God, so much."

Piper moves her hands to Alex's waist, pulling her closer and connecting their lips. Her tongue gains entry to Alex's mouth quickly. They stand there for a while, holding each other and passionately kissing as their tongues dance together.

Piper breaks the kiss and shoves Alex back against the door, pushing her thigh between Alex's legs and thrusting it upwards every few seconds. It's giving Alex short bursts of friction and pleasure, but it's not enough and it's driving her insane.

"Piper-" Alex growls. "I swear to God if you do not fuck me soon I'll do it myself."

"Mmm...hot." Piper finally, _finally_ unbuttons Alex's pants and pulls them down. Alex kicks them away and grabs Piper's hand and pushes into her ruined underwear. "God, Al."

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to fuck me," Alex tells her, barely suppressing a moan at the feeling of Piper's fingers swimming through her folds.

"Now your wait is over," Piper whispers. "Mouth or fingers?"

"Both."

"Needy."

"Fuck me, Piper."

"As you wish." Piper made her way south, swirling her tongue around Alex's soft tits and teasing her nipples. Alex had definitely worked out in prison, because Piper noticed slightly more defined abs as she kissed and sucked her way down Alex's body.

She lifted a thigh over her shoulder after removing Alex's final articles of clothing. She placed soft kisses over the length of Alex's inner thigh, each becoming higher in pressure as she got closer to Alex's soaked pussy.

For the first time in over a year, Piper licked from Alex's opening up to her clit and moaned at the taste. She felt another gush of arousal coat her chin at the first contact. She'd always loved the way Alex turns weak in her hands, to Piper it was easy to get her worked up. To anyone else, it took quite a while.

Piper didn't waste time, and plunged two fingers into Alex's opening while flicking her exposed clit with her tongue. As Piper began pumping her fingers she could feel and hear Alex's breathing become heavier. As she took a glance at Alex, she almost came right on the spot.

Alex's back was arched off the door, her eyes were closed in pleasure and her mouth was open letting out those raspy moans that Piper could never get tired of. Her hands were forcing Piper to stay where she was and her fingers were running through the blonde strands as she began to buck her hips involuntarily.

Piper changed the angle of her arm slightly, allowing her to thrust harder and deeper into Alex. The brunette noticed and released a load moan as Piper curled her fingers in time with her bucking hips. "Piper. Fuck, don't stop, baby. Don't you dare stop."

Piper knew Alex wanted a quick orgasm to start off with. She added a third finger and she heard Alex gasp at the stretch. "Shit, you're so tight."

One more curl of Piper's fingers mixed with her sucking Alex's clit into her mouth in sync was what sent Alex over the edge. "Piper! I'm coming- fuck! I'm coming!"

Piper moaned at the sensation of Alex's hands pulling harshly at her hair, and she sucked on Alex's clit a little more roughly. She felt Alex's release and moved her mouth to Alex's opening to collect and swallow all that was released as her thumb worked Alex's clit softly to bring her orgasm down.

As Alex's breathing slowed, she pulled Piper back up to eye level, cupping her cheeks and leaning their foreheads together. "You're amazing. Thanks, baby."

"You're cute," Piper smirked, kissing Alex's lips gently. This must have been the softest she'd ever been kissed. "You think I'm finished."

"Shit."

()()()()()()()

Alex was thrown on the bed and being straddled by Piper as soon as they raced up the stairs and reached the bedroom. "Your room is nice." Alex complimented as Piper sucked on her collarbone.

"Our room," Piper mumbled as she stood up briefly to remove her clothing. The were both totally naked.

"Our?"

"You live here now, babe. I'm not letting you go again." Piper told her as she returned to hover over Alex.

Piper kissed her once before rolling them over so Alex was on top, a thigh on either side of Piper's hips. Piper was sat up slightly against the headboard. As she felt Alex's pussy come into contact with her toned stomach she let out a growl. Alex's eyebrows shot up, she'd never heard Piper make that noise.

Piper pulled Alex down by the neck and connected their lips, roughly thrusting her tongue into Alex's mouth and taking complete control over the kiss. Alex didn't even try to gain the upper hand, she'd just make sure she gets Piper back later.

Their tongues slide against each other as the explore each other's mouths, reminding themselves of everything that could make the other weak at the knees.

Piper breaks the kiss for air and moves to Alex's ear to whisper into it. Alex widens her eyes at Piper's request. "Grind on me, Alex."

Alex complies and begins moving her hips, her slick juices coating Piper's toned stomach. "Oh God, you feel good." Piper moans out, reaching for Alex's hands and lacing them with her own. Alex moves their locked hands to above Piper's head and kisses the blonde.

This time, they don't involve tongue. It's passionate though. Their lips just move together in sync as Alex's grinds her clit into Piper's stomach. Alex is still sensitive, so she knows it won't take much or long to throw her over the edge. "Fuck Pipes." Alex breaks the kiss briefly to get out the unsuppressable moan, but joins them again straight after. If there's one thing in this world she loves more than sex with Piper, it's kissing her.

She's enjoying this more than she cares to admit though, just innocent kissing with her girl. Even if her grinding isn't so innocent.

A certain movement of her hips grinding into Piper's abdomen pushes her over the edge. "Fuckkkkkk, Piper!"

Alex breaks their lip contact and rests her forehead on Piper's collarbone as she rides out her orgasm.

"Jesus, fuck," Alex whispers, placing soft, gentle kisses on Piper's chest. "That was a good one."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Alex stayed in the same position as she let her breathing return to normal. "I hate prison. I've been up since like 4am."

"You don't have to go back there, baby." Piper untangles their fingers and strokes Alex's cheek with the back of her hand. "You're safe now."

"Hm," Alex nods, bringing her head up and looking at Piper. She smiles tenderly at her before cupping her cheeks and kissing her once more. She'll always love the feeling of Piper's soft lips on her own. "I know it's early but I really don't want to leave this bed. Can we sleep for a bit?"

"Al, it's about 4 in the afternoon."

"And? I just got out of prison a few hours ago and I've had no real human contact for months. I wanna cuddle with you."

"If Nicky could see you now…" Piper laughs, tracing Alex's jaw with her fingers as Alex nestles her head into Piper's neck.

"If Nicky could see us now it'd be because she's spying on us to make sure we're not fighting."

"Hm...true. C'mon, hold me."

Alex groans quietly as she loses contact of Piper's stomach against her bundle of nerves. "Turn over."

Piper complies and Alex scoots in behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and places kisses on her neck and shoulder.

She nuzzles into Piper's neck as they snuggle together as close as they possibly can. Alex needs human contact, and being this close to Piper after coming out of prison almost makes her emotional.

She's tired, and she knows she's going to fall asleep. Before they fall asleep, Alex places a final kiss on Piper's pulse point and whispers into her ear. "Thanks for having faith in us again, Pipes. I love you, more than you'll ever know."

()()()()()()()

 **Short one, just a filler. If you skipped the authors note, just quickly go back up and read the question I asked about Nicky & Lorna, I need some opinions. Thanks for the support guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter is still smutty. I wanted to include some Dom Alex before i go any further with the plot so. This chapter is very short, as I wanted to get something up tonight but didn't have anything written so i kinda rushed it. The quality isn't too great.**

 **WARNING:** _smut. Explicit dirty talk._

 _()()()()()()()_

They fall asleep after their short sex marathon. Piper wakes up first a few hours later in the early evening to find Alex's arms securely wrapped around her. She smiles widely as she realises that she gets to wake up next to Alex every day.

She turns in Alex's grasp so she's facing her and her heart melts at the view. In prison, they couldn't wake up next to each other as it was completely against the rules, meaning the last time they'd woken up in each other's arms was almost a decade ago.

Alex looked _adorable_ when she slept. Her mouth was slightly agape, releasing small breaths and Piper could see her furrow her brows every so often. Piper new Alex hated to admit it, but they both knew how much Alex loved cuddling with Piper. She was almost always the big spoon, or the one holding Piper close to her chest because she loved to comfort Piper and give her warmth. Cuddling up to Piper always made her feel safe and loved.

Piper couldn't resist brushing the soft hair away from Alex's face. She left her fingers lingering on Alex's jaw and cheek, stroking slowly and gently at the warm skin. She felt Alex stir slightly under her touch and saw Alex's eyes flicker open.

Alex smiled brightly as soon as she saw Piper looking at her. "That's not creepy at all."

Piper laughed slightly and brought their lips together. "I've missed waking up next to you."

"Yeah?" Alex took Piper's hand off her cheek and laced their fingers together.

"Hm. You're cute when you're asleep." Piper told her. "Well, and also when you're awake."

"I'm cute when I'm awake?" Alex smirked, bring her thigh up under the blankets and softly stroking Piper's centre with her knee. "I much prefer hot."

"No. Adorable, actually." Piper knew Alex was about to get her back for the two orgasms earlier in day even if she wanted to please Alex some more.

"Okay," Alex smirked at the blonde. Instead of saying anything else, she kissed Piper roughly, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

This was the roughest they'd kissed since they'd been out of Litchfield so Piper knew she was about to experience dominant Alex.

Alex's hands came up to cup Piper's perky breasts, soothing her thumb over the nipples and feeling them harden against her palm. "I've missed your tits."

"Mmm. What else have you missed?" Piper moans loudly, grasping Alex's ass and pulling Alex towards her.

"I've missed your ass, too." Alex moves her head down slightly, taking Piper's nipple into her mouth and grazing her teeth lightly over the hard nub. "And your collarbones, and your shoulders." Alex places harsh kisses over Piper's chest, sucking on the blonde's collarbone and leaving an unintentional mark.

"Alex, seriously? A hickey?"

"I wanna mark what I own. And you," Alex rasps, reaching a hand down under the sheets and stroking Piper's pussy. "Are all mine."

"Yours," Piper can't suppress a moan.

"That's right," Alex smirks at Piper's words. "I've missed your lips."

Alex leans forward and kisses the blonde passionately, raking her tongue against Piper's softly before pulling away. "I've missed kissing you deeply. So deeply you forget your own name. So deeply you forget how to speak. So deeply all you can do is moan my name."

"Alex…" Piper is getting worked up at Alex's words.

"I've missed your cuddles too. How you hold on so tight and snuggle deeply into me like i'm the most important thing in your world."

" _You are."_

Alex is speechless at Piper's answer and she feels her heart ache with love for this woman.

"You know what i've missed a lot too?"

Piper hums a response as she feels Alex's fingers gliding through her folds, gathering the slick juices.

"Your sweet tasting pussy. I've missed tasting your unique juices while my tongue fills you up or sucks at your clit."

"Al...fuck." Piper is beginning to lose it and her hips have began to buck.

"And the feeling of your pussy clenching around my fingers. I can hit you in those deep spots you never knew you had."

"Alex!"

"Larry could never fuck like I can."

"No one can," Piper tells her. "Fuck, Alex."

"I love filling you up. I love when I use three fingers and you lose all control, you can barely speak my name."

"Alex, please."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me," Piper answers breathlessly. "Fill me up and make me yours. Fuck me deep. Fuck me so I can't walk."

Alex clenches her thighs together. She can feel wetness smeared between them. Clearly the dirty talk has turned her on immensely as well as Piper. "You're gonna feel so good, Pipes."

Alex hovers over Piper, kissing her once before quickening the pace of her movements between Piper's legs. "What d'you want, baby?"

"You."

Alex smirks and stops the movements between Piper's folds, and immediately pushes two fingers past Piper's entrance. She groans at the feeling of Piper's warm, wet walls clenching around her fingers every time she goes to pull out, only to thrust back in even harder.

"Fuck, Alex!" Piper can't suppress the moans falling from her lips.

"You feel good," Alex rasps in her ear as she continues to thrust deeply into Piper, curling her fingers on random thrusts.

"Al-" Piper pleads. She needs more.

"More?" Alex can read her easily, and is willing to please Piper for as long as she possibly can.

Alex nuzzles her head into Piper's shoulder, breathing heavily as she pleasures the blonde. She feels Piper nod against her and she adds pressure on her clit with her thumb.

Piper's back arches as she screams Alex's name.

Alex always feels proud when she works Piper up to the point of no return. When Piper is this turned on, she doesn't hold back on dirty talk, how vocal she is and is open to trying new things. Both Piper and Alex are usually very vocal whether it's during sex or just plain dirty talk, as they know it makes the other seriously horny.

"Three-Alex. Oh God," Piper manages as she locks her fingers in Alex's hair, pulling slightly.

Alex obliges and adds another finger, making Piper scream out. "Fuck! Alex!"

Alex's fingers are reaching places so deep inside her that she'd never even discovered when they were previously together. The angle was perfect. There was pressure on her clit, which was amplifying her upcoming orgasm. The stretch of her tight hole was what made her pleasure escalate greatly, and before she knew it, she couldn't hold on any longer.

"Alex! I'm coming, I'm coming- fuck, don't stop."

"Come for me, Pipes." Alex encouraged her.

Alex felt Piper's release coat her whole hand and it made her determined to make Piper come again. She sped up her movements again, hitting that special spot deep inside her as she worked the blonde's clit. "Again, Pipes."

"Oh God...Alex!" Piper was delirious with pleasure, it only took seconds for her to be thrown over the edge for a second time. "Again-"

Alex let her ride out her orgasm before pulling out, trailing kisses down her body and reaching Piper's pussy. She let out a loud moan at the sight. "God, Piper."

She said no more and dived straight into lick her clean, moaning at the taste of Piper's release. She accidentally brushed Piper's tight hole with her tongue and got an idea. "Piper-"

"No, Al. I can't."

"One more for me. Just one more. C'mon, baby."

Alex thrust her tongue inside Piper, feeling her inner walls contract around her tongue as she pulled out and thrust back in. Piper tangled her fingers in Alex's hair for support as she felt another release. "Al. I'm gonna come again."

Alex hummed and continued her work, brushing her nose against Piper's clit and sending her over the edge for the third time. "Al...Alex, baby. Fuck."

Alex swallowed everything and allowed Piper to calm down. "Well?"

"You're amazing."

"I've missed this." Alex admits, lying next to Piper and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Me too," Piper nods and kisses Alex's lips passionately. "I've waited so long for that. I haven't even masturbated."

"Same here." Alex groans in agreement. "I have a feeling we're going to spend the week just fucking on every surface we can find."

"I'm up for that," Piper giggled slightly as she turned into Alex and lays her head on her chest.

"Good. Because we're not done here."

"Lorna's coming tomorrow."

"I have time for Lorna. You can just fuck me as she leaves."

"Oh fuck."

()()()()()()()

 **Believe it or not I wanted this chapter to be a sweet love-making chapter...we don't always get what we came for. No pun intended.**

 **I didn't even realise what I wrote until I read over it so...well.**

 **Thanks for feedback btw! It's motivating me and helping me a lot, so thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for the long hiatus! I kinda underestimated how busy i'd be with other exams and working 8 hours a day which was harsh going so again, I do apologise for such a long wait. Also season 4. Holy fuck. Best season yet, I cried so much and I'm the most unemotional person you'll ever meet.**

 **This chapter is still quite short, and i've been adding bits to it over the past month so half of the chapter was in my google docs for about a month lmao.**

 **I have roughly 6-7 weeks free now so I should spend a lot of my evenings writing. Therefore, as a result of more free time my chapters should be up more frequently and possibly be longer. The story will begin to pick up within the next few chapters btw.**

 _ **Quick shoutout to an author of one of the best vauseman fics online and one that I've been lucky enough to read since the day the very first chapter was uploaded; BeReFe23 (author of Satisfaction). It's growing to be a hugely popular fic and you should absolutely read it if you haven't already. Only if you like smut though. Trust me, you'll see why.**_

 _ **It's become popular among the twitter fandom too, which I personally find is an entertaining running joke because of the opinions each chapter brings out.**_

 _ **(self-promo - you should also follow me on twitter if you don't already justlikevause)**_

 **WARNING:** still slightly smutty ;) Alex was always a dishwasher kinda gal. Also fairly fluffy so try to avoid cavities

()()()()()()()

The sex lasted almost all night, with plenty of teasing and too many orgasms to count. After Piper's third orgasm the following morning, they'd moved to the shower. Piper had gone down on Alex twice. Alex came a third time with Piper's fingers buried deep inside her.

As they got out of the shower, Alex couldn't help herself. A look at the blonde's naked form, still wet from the shower was all it took for her to pounce and fuck her harshly in the bathroom against the door. Piper came violently with a loud scream of Alex's name.

They had a no clothes rule. Not only was it because they hadn't seen each other in so long, it was also because they literally could not keep their hands off each other. Whether it was an innocent touch of the forearm, or their fingers intertwined, they were always touching.

Piper was at the stove in the kitchen cooking, with Alex's arms wrapped around her waist and her naked form pushed against Piper's back.

"Remember when I told that homophobic cunt about the relationship between me and a dishwasher?" Alex spoke into Piper's ear with a smug grin on her face.

"Hm…" Piper knew exactly where Alex was going with this.

"I think maybe we should live up to my words," Alex suggested, moving her hands up slightly and kneading Piper's breasts.

"I think you're right."

That's all the confirmation Alex needed. She turned Piper around in her grasp and pushed her over to the dishwasher. Piper sat on top of it and wrapped her legs around Alex's waist.

"Fuck me," Piper whispered, smashing their lips together.

Alex took control, pushing her tongue against Piper's as her hands roamed up and down Piper's body. She stopped at Piper's tits, circling the nipples with her thumbs and feeling them harden. She pinched them harshly, and Piper let out a yelp.

Once she was satisfied, she moved further down Piper's body, gripping Piper's thighs and locking them tighter around her waist. She let out a moan as her hand reached Piper's soaked pussy. "Oh God, Pipes. You're dripping."

"Fuck me," Piper repeated. Alex placed kisses from Piper's earlobe to her jawline, lightly sucking her skin on every other kiss.

Alex gathered the slick juices and felt them slip easily through her fingers. "Al-"

"Shh...baby. I know what you need." Alex whispered before pushing two fingers into Piper and groaning slightly at the feeling of Piper's walls around her fingers.

Her thumb drew circles around Piper's clit as she pumped in and out of the blonde, curling her fingers on every third thrust. "Alex."

Alex could feel Piper's orgasm approaching quickly, and added a third finger to her thrusting. "Come for me, Pipes."

Piper moaned loudly at the stretch and Alex's encouragement pushed her over the edge. "I'm coming, I'm coming, Alex!"

Her release was a big one, coating Alex's whole hand. She needed a few minutes to return to her normal breathing. Alex helped her as she slowed her movements and kissed Piper's neck and jaw tentatively. "You okay, Piper?"

"Mmm…" Piper placed her arms around Alex to bring her closer and buried her neck in the older woman's shoulder. "That was strong."

"I know." Alex nodded. "C'mon kid, let's eat."

"Your pussy?" Piper smirked. "'Cause I'm happy if that's on the menu."

"You're insatiable," Alex threw her head back in laughter.

They were interrupted by a phone call. Piper looked at the caller and picked up. "Lorna, hey!"

"Chapman? How are you? Is Vause out?" The petite brunette sounded excited.

"She's here now. Sorry I didn't call, we've been...busy." Piper exchanged a smirk with Alex, who raised an eyebrow and winked before scanning her eyes down Piper's naked body.

"I don't want details," the red-lipped Italian answered. "Mind if I come see you guys?"

"Sure, come over whenever. Alex wants to see you," Piper told her, squinting at Alex's body scan.

"I'll see you later tonight then!"

They said their goodbyes and hung up. "Better put some clothes on, Lorna's coming to see you."

"I have no clothes, Piper."

"Yes you do. I bought you a shit ton while you were still there, c'mon." Piper drags Alex upstairs to their room and shows Alex what she meant. "Get dressed before I take you against the closet."

"So if I stay naked?"

"Alex!" Piper threw a shoe at her, laughing slightly. "Clothes. Now."

"Yes ma'am." Alex playfully raised an eyebrow before finally obeying Piper's orders.

()()()()()()()

Lorna arrived within the hour. She hugged Alex tightly and told her she'd missed her, to which Alex did miss her too.

They spoke about the rest of the drama that went down when Alex was in prison. They spoke about Nicky, and Alex couldn't help but notice the relief wash through Lorna as she assured her that Nicky was okay.

Eventually, Lorna asked about their relationship now that Alex was out, and they didn't hesitate to tell the truth. "We're together. Officially." It was Alex.

Piper smiled at her and came up behind Alex, placing her arms around Alex's shoulders and letting them hang loosely. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Alex whispered, leaning back to kiss Piper's cheek.

"Awh, I'm glad you worked things out," Lorna cooed, clapping slightly.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Me too."

Alex really was happy. They'd overcome everything they'd done to each other and learnt that they really did love each other, which surprised her but made her happy nonetheless.

"How long does Nicky have left?" Lorna wondered.

"Only a few months. She might get out early though, we can only hope." Alex smiled tenderly.

Lorna left in the late evening after spending the day catching up, leaving the couple on their own again. Alex was sat at the kitchen island watching Piper clean up the remains of Chinese takeout. Piper had refused to let Alex help.

"I've missed you, y'know," Alex broke the silence by speaking quietly.

"Is this another way to get into my pants for the millionth time today?" Piper smirked at her girlfriend.

"I'm not fucking with you," Alex stated, pulling the blonde toward her and wrapping her arms around Piper's waist. Alex couldn't deny how adorable Piper looked right now. She was wearing comfort clothes, which is a weakness for Alex anyway, but the hoodie Piper was wearing took it to a whole new level. "I really have missed you."

"Yeah? I've missed you a lot." Piper agreed, wrapping her arms around the brunette's shoulders and looking down to make eye contact with her.

"It's gonna be easy this time around," Alex tells her. "That's what I'm ready for. Things to be easy."

"We can do easy."

"Really?" Alex laughs.

"Yeah. We're too old for fighting and fucking each other over like we used to," Piper shrugs.

"Hm, I guess so," Alex nodded and lay her head on Piper's chest. Alex found Piper's heartbeat one of the most comforting things in the world. "I don't know what's gonna happen."

"What d'you mean, Al?" Piper wondered, kissing the top of Alex head and threading her fingers through the raven locks.

"For the future. I mean am I gonna go to college and get an actual job? I can't even imagine what that would look like." Alex sighed against Piper's chest and pulled her slightly closer.

" _Baby_ , don't panic, alright?" Piper said gently. We'll find something. Hey, you could become a co-owner of my bookstore if you really want to."

"Promise me you won't go anywhere. Promise you won't care what I do, obviously nothing illegal but…" she whispered. "Promise me, Pipes."

"Alex...of course. I don't care if you have to work as a fucking waitress. I just don't plan on losing you again, so please nothing illegal."

"Are you trying to say you want me forever?" Alex smiled against Piper's skin, trailing gentle kisses up to her neck as the brunette stood. "Because that could be arranged."

"Mmm, yes. I'm not letting you go. You're all mine."

"Promise?" Alex asked, already leaning down to close the gap between them.

Piper nodded. "Only you." And then she closed the gap between them, their lips coming together and their tongues dancing familiarly. They held each other close as they kissed deeply and passionately, alternating between holding each other's waist or cradling the others face in their hands.

Alex broke the kiss a while later and tilted her forehead against Piper's. "I really do love you."

()()()()()()()

They took a break from harshly fucking one another and instead lay in bed together. Their roles had swapped, and Alex found herself laying on Piper's chest and nuzzling into her neck while the blonde weaved her fingers through Alex's hair with one hand, while the other was interlocked with one of Alex's.

Their joined hands was something neither of them could stop staring at, and they were quiet for a while, just rubbing each others hands lightly and delicately or placing a tender kiss on the back of a palm. Their legs were intertwined and draped over one another bringing them closer.

The most intimate of it all though, was that they were completely naked due to their synchronised demand of some comforting skin to skin contact, so they both stripped down to nothing. Not even in a sexual way. It was more of a 'this is what we've become. This is how much I love and trust you.' It was a promise to stay with one another.

"So what now?" Alex asks, nuzzling closer to Piper.

"We just go along with everything I guess. You always said that you didn't want a plan, right?" Piper brushed her lips against Alex's forehead.

"You remember the sweetest things, Piper Chapman." Alex laughed slightly, placing a sweet kiss on Piper's neck.

"Can I ask you something?" The blonde asked.

Piper knew she was about to take a huge step so soon out of prison but she felt like it was the right moment.

"Do you think Vause would be a good surname for me?" Piper wondered shyly, her voice becoming a little quieter. "I mean obviously not this soon, I'm just curious.

She had expected Alex to widen her eyes in surprise and say something completely against it, but the brunette's reaction was unexpected.

"Absolutely. Alex and Piper Vause. I like it."

"Yeah?" The blonde let her fingers linger on Alex's neck, gently tracing patterns on the skin before resuming her soothing and gentle strokes on Alex's hair.

"Hm. You know I'm not the type to remodel a house and go on trips to the Hamptons but with you, well. You know what you do to me."

"I do. So, can I ask you one more thing. And don't even try to judge me because you know you've done this in the past too."

"What is it, baby?" Alex turned and gazed at Piper before their eyes locked together and Piper's hand came up to rest delicately on Alex's jaw. Alex saw the look in Piper's eye and knew immediately what she was asking for. Alex smiled lovingly on pure instinct at Piper, gripping her wrist loosely and running her thumb along the inside of it.

"Make love to me, Al."

()()()()()()()

 **I'm tempted to skip over the love-making scene and just get a plot going but if people want to read said scene, do let me know and I shall have no problem in writing it for the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm shit at writing love scenes but here we are, haha. Thanks for all the positive reviews and feedback; they mean a lot. Apologies for errors- I fuckin' suck at proofreading.**

 **WARNING:** smut.

P.S. someone wanted detail...you're getting detail...

()()()()()()()

Alex smiled tenderly at Piper's request. She kissed the inside of Piper's wrist and twisted slightly, reaching up to kiss the blonde. "I'll make sweet love to you. All night long."

Piper smiled shyly and connected their lips gently. Alex cupped Piper's face in her hands before moving to straddle Piper, a thigh on either side of her hips. They managed to stay lip-locked throughout the movement.

Alex's tongue gained entry to Piper's mouth and explored its depths slowly as Piper pulled Alex closer. This kiss was far from desperate and rough. This kiss was deep, passionate and soul-inflicting. This kiss was slow, incredibly so. Alex was kissing her like it was the only thing she could do. She could happily stay here all night, straddling the girl she loves and kissing her with so much passion and depth that it made her heart ache.

Alex broke the kiss reluctantly to breathe, and opened her eyes to look at Piper. "Pipes…"

"Mmm?" Piper was breathless from the kiss alone.

"I love you," Alex whispered into the blonde's ear. "I love you so much and I can't believe I managed to go eight fucking years without telling you."

"Al," Piper trailed off. She knew they were going to make love rather than fuck each other's brains out but damn, Alex was pouring her soul out to Piper. It was when she heard Alex sniffle slightly that she widened her eyes. "Alex...baby. Look at me."

Alex felt Piper's hand on the nape of her neck, the other stroking her cheek. She looked up to meet Piper's gaze and tilted their foreheads together. "Don't ever let me go a day without telling you that I love you." Piper closed her eyes as she felt a few stray tears drop onto her chest. Alex was crying.

"Alex…"

"Relax, baby. Listen to me and don't talk. Just feel. I want to make you feel good." Alex kissed Piper's neck, moving her way down to Piper's breasts.

Alex's hands were overwhelming Piper's senses. They were everywhere, skimming up and down Piper's curves and toned body that Alex never fails to express her love for.

Her mouth was a whole other problem.

The fact that Alex's hot, soft tongue was mapping out Piper's entire body from the waist up was a delightful sensation that awakened parts of Piper's body that she was previously unfamiliar with was getting her seriously turned on. "Alex…"

"Shh…." Alex sucked lightly on one of Piper's nipples, nibbling gently and soothing it with her tongue before giving the same attention to her other breast.

Alex's focused attention on Piper's breasts was broken for a few seconds as Alex moved further down to Piper's toned stomach. Alex kissed, sucked and nibbled at the skin of Piper's lightly toned abs, making the blonde writhe in pleasure. Alex was being extremely attentive to every part of her body, and it was driving her insane.

Alex slowly made her way further south after being so attentive to Piper's upper body for what must of been at least twenty minutes. They were both severely turned on, which didn't surprise either of them. They appeared to always be left with the same glistening result every time they were this intimate.

Piper's eyes were closed and her hands were gripping the headboard behind her as Alex moved to her thighs. She was kissing and nibbling the skin, occasionally sucking and leaving a faint mark. Alex was getting closer and closer to where Piper wanted her and as she looked up, Piper heard her moan loudly but her voice remained soft. "Is that all for me, baby?"

Piper knew exactly what Alex was hinting at and she nodded at her girlfriend. It was Piper's turn to moan this time as she felt the gentle pressure of Alex's tongue lapping at the wetness gathered at her entrance. "God, you're so beautiful. And you taste so good."

"Al, I need-" Piper was cut off by Alex's lips on her own. She was surprised at how quickly she'd moved up Piper's body considering her position.

Piper deepened the kiss, threading her fingers through Alex's hair with one hand, the other resting on the curve of her hip. Alex's tongue against her own never failed to make her weak at the knees, so when she felt their tongues rake together, Alex had to swallow her moans. Piper deepened the kiss further by hooking a knee around Alex's waist, resulting in Alex having to break the kiss and release a loud, guttural groan right from the back of her throat at the contact. "Jesus fuck, Pipes."

"I need you, Al." Piper caressed Alex's smooth curves with her fingertips and her voice remained soft like velvet, it was driving Alex insane.

"How'd you want me?" She wasn't teasing Piper in the slightest, she genuinely wanted to know how Piper wanted to be pleasured.

"Mouth," she moaned quietly as she felt Alex nibbling her neck, this time leaving a slightly darker mark that would probably remain on her skin for a few days. Usually, she'd complain about hickeys but now, she didn't care. She loved the feeling of Alex marking her as her own. "Please."

"Hmm, okay," Alex smiled against Piper's jaw, placing kisses up to her ear and whispering her promise. "You'll feel good, baby. I promise." And then quieter, "I love you."

Alex feels rather than hears Piper's response against her neck. "I love you, too."

Alex moves back down Piper's body, reluctantly unhooking Piper's leg from her waist. She gives Piper's body her focused attention again, knowing Piper is already a wet mess and Alex's attentive touching, kissing, nibbling and sucking was bound to leave no dry spells.

And _God,_ was she right.

Piper was fucking _dripping._

The sheets beneath her were soaked through, leaving a darker, clearly visible patch of Piper's wetness.

Alex's tears from before were gone completely and were replaced by a stronger, much deeper emotion. It was something she had only felt for a handful of people, something that was buried deep inside for many years. It was something she was afraid of, something she wasn't sure she believed in until _her_.

 _Love._

 _Piper._

God, did Alex love her. She went through a period of time where she loved, yet hated Piper. But now, all of her hate was gone. It was just pure love and adoration. Anyone could see how much Alex cared for Piper, how she wouldn't hesitate to go out of her way just to make her girl happy. Anyone in the world can see how in love Alex is.

And when she saw a new gathering of wetness collect at Piper's opening, her clear, pearl, liquid silk, Alex couldn't take it anymore. It was begging for Alex's tongue, and she'd be damned if she was gonna make Piper wait any longer.

Leaning down, catching the scent of Piper's strong arousal on the way, she caught the liquid with her tongue and licked her way up to Piper's sensitive, hardened clit. As she swallowed, the flavour of Piper's strong wetness spread on her tongue and she couldn't help but let out another moan at the taste.

She didn't make the blonde wait any longer. Hooking her arms around Piper's thighs, she dived in, grazing her teeth over her glistening folds and licking from the blonde's opening to her clit over and over. Alex was always surprised at how after the amount of times they'd had sex in the past, whether it was gentle love making, a rough fuck session that lasted all night or a quickie in a local bar bathroom, Piper always had the same reaction to Alex's touch.

Piper, when aroused by Alex, always had the same result every time. She was always left in a hot, wet and sticky state, no matter what way Alex was planning to get her off. And when Alex used her mouth...it was a whole other story. Alex had the joy of tasting Piper, and Piper had the joy of well- Alex's tongue. And the more Alex licked, the more Piper gave her.

This time was no exception.

Piper was being _very_ vocal tonight. She was moaning at all of the touches Alex gave her, and her moans only encouraged Alex more. Piper's fingers were running through Alex's hair soothingly as Alex stepped her game up a little.

Although Alex was being gentle and loving, she was thorough with her movements. She made sure to catch every drop of what was being released from Piper's tight opening before she took a break, and sucked the blonde's clit into her mouth.

Alex let out a deep groan when she felt Piper leg hook over her shoulder, her ankle resting on Alex's lower back. The vibrations sent through Piper caused her to arch her back in pleasure and moan Alex's name.

It wasn't just the feeling of Piper hooking a leg over her, it was the meaning behind it.

In the position Piper's leg was in, it allowed Alex to go even _deeper_ inside her, to make Piper feel so much pleasure that she becomes delirious.

With this thought in mind, Alex couldn't go any longer without feeling Piper flutter around her tongue. The blonde had been worked up by Alex for too long at this point, to the point of no return, and Alex knew Piper would be coming in a matter of a few minutes.

Alex moved to the blonde's entrance and was almost relieved to be so up close and personal with her. The taste of Piper was something Alex would never get tired of; sucking the wetness off of her fingers after fucking the blonde harshly.

But Piper directly from the source, was something else entirely.

Alex didn't want to tease. At some point one of their hands had become linked, their fingers intertwined and Piper squeezed Alex's hand whenever she felt a certain sensation. There was a particularly hard squeeze when Alex circled Piper's entrance with her tongue at the same time she lifted Piper's other leg over her shoulder.

She pushed inside with her tongue and was met with pure liquid silk. Her thick juices tasting the strongest inside of her and her walls contracting, trying to keep Alex there. "Alex…"

Alex hummed against her, sending more pleasurable vibrations and causing Piper to scream out. Alex upped her game once more and began thrusting her tongue in and out of Piper's tight entrance and swirling it around inside of her wet warmth. Piper knew Alex was talented with her tongue, but _fuck._

"Alex, i'm close, oh God-" Piper warned her. She was getting to the point of being speechless. "Please don't stop."

Piper had been built up for this moment for so long, it was bound to have a strong ending. Alex wasn't teasing her, she was just being very attentive. In the past this has never failed in making Piper come hard.

One last scream of Alex's name, a harsh grip on Alex's hand and one final arch of Piper's back and-

She fell.

 _Hard._

 _Strong._

 _Powerful._

"Alex!"

Alex felt what must have been Piper's strongest orgasm that she'd ever had wash over her. She was uncontrollably moaning, bucking her hips against Alex to feel her tongue deeper inside.

The taste of Piper's release never failed to make Alex's eyes roll into the back of her head, and this time of course was no exception.

As Alex's nose brushed Piper's clit a few times, Piper was sent into a second orgasm right after the first. Alex was surprised to say the least, but brought Piper down from her orgasm by slowing down her movements inside of her.

As soon as she calmed down and was able to breathe normally again, Alex pulled her mouth away, wiping the juices around her face that she couldn't reach off of her face with her forearm, and moved back up Piper's body. As an act of tenderness, Alex places gentle kisses back up Piper's body until she gets to her lips, where she connects them and kisses her deeply.

"Wow," Piper breathes breathlessly as they break apart. "God, I love you."

"Horrible, wasn't it?" Alex whispers, grinning at the blonde and placing her chin on Piper's chest. She'll never forget their disastrous first time.

"You remember that?" Piper laughs, tucking a loose strand of Alex's hair behind her ear.

"How could I forget?" Alex connects their lips. "Do you wanna sleep now?"

"No," Piper shakes her head. "You need to come first."

"Pipes...I-"

"Shh...Al," Piper kisses her sweetly on the lips but breaks it before it can deepen. Alex can't hide her pleasure when she hears Piper repeat her earlier words. "Listen to me and don't talk. Just feel…"

Alex didn't realise how wet she was until she felt Piper's thigh between her legs, pressed against her soaked centre. "Pipes…"

"Relax, baby," Piper felt Alex's knee press closer to her sensitive core, and realised that they both craved the same thing.

To come together.

"Yeah?" Piper asked, checking Alex's face for consent or any signs of being uncomfortable.

"Fuck yeah," Alex sighed quietly, burying her face into the crook of Piper's neck and sucking on the skin.

Piper was sensitive from her two previous orgasms, and she knew she'd be coming again extremely soon. Alex, despite not having came yet felt as though she was going to lose it quickly.

As they got into a slightly more comfortable position, they began rocking their hips against each other, their thighs putting pressure on each other's soaked centres. Piper, still sensitive from previous orgasms was already falling into a third, while Alex, although she hadn't had any previous contact near her bundle of nerves, she too was about to fall quickly over the edge.

Piper could feel that Alex was close to her upcoming orgasm. Her breathing was heavier, which Piper easily noticed as the brunette's head was buried in her neck and Piper could feel Alex's hot breath against the mark Alex had just left on her neck. Alex was also moaning, almost in sync with Piper at each rock of their hips.

They didn't speak throughout it, they were earning so much pleasure from their movements that the ability of speech seemed as though it had been knocked out of them. Their wetness smeared on each other's thighs, their teeth sunk pleasantly into one another's neck, their low moans, it was all completely erotic, they weren't even sure if they could call it a love making session, but either way they were worshipping each other's body. That was enough.

Alex felt her hardened clit drag along Piper's bare, muscular thigh, and she was pushed over the edge first, but was eager for Piper to come too. Piper felt her girlfriend groan against her neck, biting down softly after murmuring, "come with me, Pipes."

That was all it took.

Piper followed just after Alex, informing her that she was there too. They slowed their movements down as they reached their peaks, drawing as much as they could out of each other as their movements eventually came to a halt. They remained quiet for a few minutes, breathing heavily against each other. Piper had her fingers locked in Alex's hair, soothing the brunette quite effectively.

"Oh my God," Piper spoke first, breaking their comfortable silence. "You're incredible."

"Hm," Alex chuckled softly, placing a few delicate kisses on Piper's jaw as she lifted her head up. "Not sure if that's what you had in mind but…"

"Shut up," Piper giggled, pressing her lips to the corner of Alex's eye. "I love having sex with you."

"I should hope so, babe. You're stuck with my ass now."

"I think I'm alright with that."

"Yeah?" Alex smirked, kissing Piper's cheek, and then the tip of her nose, causing Piper to release an innocent, childlike giggle.

Piper nodded, making eye contact with Alex. They gazed lovingly at one another, Piper still had a hand locked in Alex's hair, the other on the nape of her neck. Alex was cradling Piper's face in her hands as she moved to properly straddle her again, this time connecting their lips in an ardent kiss and letting their tongues dance.

Alex broke the kiss reluctantly and tipped her forehead against Piper's. "I'm so fucking in love with you, Pipes."

"Alex, is that you?" Piper grinned, earning a light shove from her girlfriend.

"Fuck you," Alex chuckled against her lips, kissing her lightly before Piper broke it again, causing Alex to groan.

"I'm in love with you too, for the record." Piper smiled so wide the muscles in her face almost hurt. "Let me show you…"

()()()()()()()

 **Enjoy?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry. Here's an update...**

 **()()()()()()()**

As Alex promised, they went on all night, swapping positions and exchanging sweet words. It wasn't until it neared 5am that they finally stopped and fell asleep, Piper's head on Alex's chest and an arm draped over Alex's waist.

Piper woke first, carefully removing herself from Alex's grip and placing a sweet kiss on her lips before moving to her en suite to shower. She wanted to surprise Alex with a late breakfast, so she tried to shower quickly.

She was surprised when she felt Alex's arms wrap around her waist from behind and Alex's nose nuzzle into her neck. "Morning, baby." Her raspy voice was thick with sleep, sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

"I think you mean afternoon, Al," Piper laughed, turning in Alex's grip.

"Don't spoil my fun, asshole." Alex poked her above the hips. "I was disappointed when I woke up without you in my bed."

"But you looked so cute," Piper teased. "I couldn't bring myself to wake you. And I was going to surprise you with a late hot breakfast but maybe I won't now. Asshole."

"How about you surprise me with your hot pussy instead?" Alex smirked as Piper's breath hitched and she pulled their bodies closer together.

"That's quite the change from last night, Al," Piper noted their lovemaking experience just hours ago.

"I may be nearing the age of forty but that in no way refrains by ability to fuck you senseless," Alex's husks, her voice lowering. "And...as much as I enjoy making love to you, Pipes, that also won't stop me from fucking you hard in places and positions we've never fucked in before."

"Alex…" Piper closed her eyes at the mere thought

"Don't talk." Alex pushed her against the wall of the shower, earning a gasp from Piper at the mixture of the cold tiles against her back and Alex's naked body pressed against her.

Alex smirked again before kissing Piper deeply, her tongue meeting Piper's and her hands exploring her curves. "God, you're gorgeous."

"Alex…"

"I want to make you mine," Alex whispers, cupping Piper's centre with her hand. "All mine, Piper."

"All yours," Piper was already breathless from the change of Alex. Last night Alex was loving. She was sweet, slow and gentle with Piper. This time, they both knew this would be anything but sweet lovemaking. It would it fact be a quick fuck to wake them up.

Piper felt two of Alex's fingers tease her entrance and bucked her hips at the contact. Alex usually would've teased her for that but instead she grinned, cupping Piper's face with her free hand and bringing their lips together at the same time she pushed her fingers inside of Piper. She groaned at the feeling of Piper's wet warmth encased around her fingers. "You're so tight, fuck."

"Mmm, Al?" Piper moaned loudly at the feeling of being filled and was clinging to Alex's shoulders, her fingernails bound to leave crescent shapes in Alex's soft, delicate skin.

"Hm?"

"Harder…" she groaned loudly, sinking her teeth into Alex's collarbone and biting gently as she heard Alex moan, add a third finger and begin thrusting fast into her.

As Alex continued thrusting, hitting the sweet spot inside her with every thrust she could feel the blonde nearing the edge. "I can feel you, Pipes."

The blonde just groaned.

"What'd you need, baby?"

"Al-Alex," Piper was becoming speechless.

"Shh...I know." Alex cooed, and added that delicious pressure on Piper's hard, exposed clit.

"Oh, God! Alex!" Piper muffled her own screams in Alex's neck, melting at the contact of Alex's free hand in her hair and cupping the back of her head.

"Come for me, Pipes."

She did.

Hard.

"That's it, baby. Come for me," Alex rasped in her ear, moaning at the feeling of Piper's warm cunt clenching around her fingers.

As Piper regained her breathing she smirked at Alex. "I'm awake now in case you were wondering."

The brunette chuckled, kissing the blonde softly on the lips. "Good. I still want breakfast."

"Can you keep your hands off me while I get dressed or do I have to live with you mounting me and fucking my brains out every time we enter new territory?" Piper laughed, grazing Alex's hips lightly with her fingertips. "Because so far, you've kinda taken it out of me."

"Mmm, you ain't seen nothin' yet." Alex smirked. "Now go. I want to wash in peace."

"Are you kicking me out of my own shower?"

"Yes. Pastries are a must, by the way." Alex laughed, kissing Piper thoroughly once more before letting her go.

Alex had just left the bathroom as she heard the door of the apartment close, signalling Piper's departure. She quickly dressed in her signature tight black jeans and a white v-neck, secretly thanking Piper for remembering her style.

Being in prison for so long allowed her to get into the habit of making sure everything was clean at all times, and allowed her to be much more productive if things were spotless. As a result, she found herself wandering around the apartment, making the bed, dusting, vacuuming, anything that would help keep the apartment clean.

She was fairly happy with the end result, and found herself taking a moment to look at the neatly decorated bookshelf that was propped up against the wall on one side of the room. As she glanced at the shelves, she found something familiar. She had to double-take to make sure she was actually seeing it.

It was a photo. One that'd been taken a long time ago. Before prison.

If Alex remembers correctly, this particular photo was actually taken by Fahri when they went to Bali, not too long after they'd officially formed a relationship. This photo would have been taken in late 2003 to early 2004.

The photo is of her and Piper stood in bikinis in the shallow sea on a beach in Bali. The sun is bright and the sea is blue and clear. They're kissing deeply, Alex is cupping Piper's face in her hands, and Piper's are clutching her waist, pulling their bodies close.

Alex touches the photo lightly with her fingertips and closes her eyes. She remembers that day vividly. They spent hours on the beach, and it was the first time Piper actually met Fahri and Kubra rather than just hearing about them or seeing them briefly.

She jumped a little when she heard a knock at the door. Alex raised an eyebrow. Piper would walk straight in, right?

Alex walked to the front door and opened it. To say she was surprised at who was behind the door would be the understatement of the century. "What the fuck?"

"Supercunt?" Polly. Oh shit. Polly and Piper hadn't spoken in roughly 2 years, why was Polly at the door?

Polly wasn't alone though. Larry was stood next to her with his chest puffed out. Alex suppressed a laugh. "What the fuck are you two doing here? Piper doesn't want to see either of you."

"And she wants to see you? The one who threw her in that Godforsaken place?" Larry shook his head.

"Piper loves me. She's done with both of you." Alex snarled.

Before either of them could reply, Piper's voice was heard from behind them. "What the fuck? Al?" She was just as shocked as Alex was at seeing the two of them.

"In here, babe."

Piper pushed past them and stood next to Alex in the doorway. "Go." She ordered.

"Pipe, we just want to talk." Polly was persistent. "Please. Just ten minutes. Please."

Piper sighed and closed her eyes before moving out of the way and letting them come inside. Alex closed the door and followed Piper to the kitchen, while Polly and Larry stood in the doorway of the living room waiting.

"When did they turn up?" Piper asked, lowering her voice.

"About a minute before you did. Pipes, what the fuck are they doing here? How do they even know you're here?" Alex questioned, running a hand through her hair and adjusting her glasses.

"I have no idea, but I don't have time for either of them." Piper huffed. She could feel their eyes locked on them both.

"Pipes, calm down," Alex said softly, bringing her closer and embracing her lightly. Alex broke it shortly and cupped her face. "Baby, listen to me. Ten minutes. Just hear them out, and then tell them to leave. That's it, all right?"

Piper sighed, then smiled. "Okay."

"Yeah?"

Piper nods and brings her lips to Alex's swiftly, kissing her quickly and walking towards Polly and Larry. "Take a seat." She gestured to the couches in the living room and put on a fake smile. Alex followed her and patted her shoulder, leading her into the living room.

"So. We'll start with the obvious. How did you know I was here?" Piper asked, folding her arms and glaring at the two of them. Alex stood next to her in a similar position.

"Your mom told me." Polly sighed.

"You spoke to my mom?"

"We ran into her last week." Larry added.

"It's still 'we'? Oh wow. Wow…" Piper shut her eyes in disgust, but calmed down a little when Alex's hand massaged her shoulder.

"We want to apologise," Polly began. "For everything. I know it was wrong of me and Larry to do what we did, but like we said, Pipe. We didn't intend for this to happen. I know I was a shitty best friend and we both did bad things but I miss you. So does Larry."

"I didn't ask for any of this. I don't fucking want either of you near me or Alex after today, do you hear me?" Piper growled, and Alex tightened her grip on Piper's shoulder a little.

"Pipes…" Alex whispered.

"You really think you and Alex are going to last?" Larry laughed. "You must be desperate."

"Fuck you. Our relationship isn't simple but it's better than you and I ever were," Piper shouted, pointing at Larry. "I love her. I always have. I doubt things will change at all, so if you're here to talk shit about my relationship, you better let me do the same about yours."

Larry stalled and looked at Polly for her input. "Your mom is going to kill you." Polly sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah? Fuck her. She's never accepted anything I've done, why would that change now?" Piper turned her head and made eye contact with Alex, who smiled weakly and whispered a soothing "calm down, baby."

"I give it a few months," Larry huffed at Alex's nickname for her and continues. "You two won't last."

Polly gave him a questioning look. "Why'd you care so much about their relationship anyway?"

"Is that it?" Piper questioned after taking in Larry's harsh words. "Are you jealous? D'you miss me? Does it hurt to see me with Alex?"

Larry looked down, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

"Pipes...he isn't worth it. C'mon," Alex soothed, placing her hands on Piper's shoulders and rubbing.

"Larry?" Polly turned to him. "Is that true?"

"No...I. Fuck. You are my problem Piper. How can you be happy with someone who got you sent to prison?"

"Hey!" It was Alex. "Shut the fuck up. We've put that all behind us, as well as you."

"She's kinda right." Polly admitted. "They've always loved each other, Larry. Just look at them. Piper is over you, but i'm beginning to think you're not over her."

Alex widened her eyes. Polly was siding with her? "Wait, hold the fuck up. Polly? Are you agreeing with us?"

Polly just caught her eye and nodded. "I made a mistake. I knew it, the moment we told Pete. God, i'm such an idiot!"

"What're you saying?" Larry stood up, looking between the women in front of him.

"Y'know Pol?" Piper began, a smirk appearing on her face. Prison really had changed her. "He's useless, don't you think?"

"Piper…" Alex smirked.

"Get out," Piper snarled, pointing towards the door. "Leave, Larry. Go."

Larry huffed loudly, standing up and puffing out his chest before death glaring a still-smirking Alex and leaving the apartment, slamming the door.

"I'm happy for you," Polly, who still remained in the living room admitted. "I know you've always loved her, Pipes."

Polly leaves after that, closing the door gentler than Larry had previously.

Piper closes her eyes and sighs. Alex wraps her arms around her from behind, nuzzling into the blonde's neck and murmuring quietly. "I love you so much, everything is gonna be fine."

Piper doesn't hold back the tears that begin to fall freely. Alex _hates_ it when Piper cries. She fucking detests it. She picks Piper up, almost bridal style, carries her upstairs to the bedroom and covers her with blankets. Alex lays beside her and pulls her close, the blonde cuddling Alex as close as she possibly can.

"Alex?" She calls after a silence that lasted too long for Alex's liking.

"Hm?"

"Don't let him break us." She whimpers.

This time, Alex feels a tear. It threatens to fall but she catches it with the back of her hand before it can escape.

 _No._

 _She won't cry._

 _She won't let herself cry._

 _She has to be strong._

 _For Piper._

 _Her Pipes._

Alex looks at the blonde, taking in her natural beauty and tracing her jaw with her knuckle before capturing Piper's lips in a soft, gentle kiss. She breaks it a little later and leans her forehead against Piper's before whispering, "never."

 **/\/\/\**

 **Right. I don't know when the next chapter will be or if there will even be another chapter...i'm slacking a little at the moment and this chapter was very rushed, I know. If there is a new chapter, it will be a time skip. Let me know what you think, thanks x**


End file.
